


Temporary

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Finger Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Requited Unrequited Love, Trans Han Solo, Trans Luke Skywalker, set between ANH and ESB, that's right they're both trans deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: Casual sex between friends is a totally chill arrangement where no one could possibly get hurt. Also talking about feelings is for squares
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Playing in the heavy tropes sandbox while I push myself to get back in the habit of daily writing. 
> 
> CW: There's a mention of the possibility of (unknown) sibling incest near the end, but absolutely none of that occurs. It's just Han projecting anxiety and neither of them know that Luke and Leia are twins. Less content than the actual movies, but it's worth a warning.

_ This is temporary _ , Han thinks as he catches Luke’s eye across the round table. Through the hologram, Luke’s eyes glow as blue as his lightsaber. From here, Han can see his cheeks go pink. He inclines his head in a nod, just for Han to see. Han gives him a crooked smile, practiced from years of pretending to be a playboy. Luke rolls his eyes at him, but he smiles back. They’ve been at this for long enough that Luke knows far too many of Han’s tells. Months. Long enough for Han’s body to get sort of used to it. Not that it’s ever boring, commonplace. More of a familiarity. 

After the meeting, they fall into step. Luke elbows him and ribs him about not paying attention. 

Han ruffles Luke’s hair. “Why do I need to? I’m already the best pilot in the Alliance and what do I need to know X-Wing formations for?” Not that Han’s part of the Alliance. He’s just sticking around until something better crops up. And he’s gotta watch out for the kid. Luke’s more reckless than he is; he’s bound to get himself blown to smithereens without someone watching his back. 

Luke shoves him again in retaliation. Han lets him and goes thumping into a wall. Their eyes meet as Han’s breath leaves his lungs for a moment. He sees Luke’s eyes go a little darker. He licks his lips, making sure those eyes are on his mouth. 

They walk faster now, both keyed-up further than before. Han leads the way to the  _ Falcon _ . Luke never asks if they’ll be alone, he just lets Han lead them to the freighter or his own bunk depending on where Chewbacca is. Chewie’s been spending more time on base lately - Han has a suspicion that it’s to give him some extra privacy. 

Once on board and safely ensconced in the Captain’s bunk, they go at each other as if it's been weeks or years and not a matter of a couple of days. Despite the regularity, Han can never get enough. Sometimes, when he’s too tired to stop himself, he’ll imagine Luke in his bed every night. His clothes in Han’s closet. His toothbrush in Han’s refresher. Those forbidden words:  _ our bed, our closet, our refresher _ . 

“I want to fuck you,” Luke says, already above Han and using his knees to knock Han’s legs open. It’s not a surprise; from that earlier shove, Han could tell that Luke was in a toppy mood. And what else can Han do but nod, give him a breathy “yeah.” 

Neither of them want to take the time to get one of Han’s toys from the box he keeps under the bunk. That’s fine, though. Han wants to feel Luke’s skin against his own, anyway. It is, perhaps, too sentimental an urge. The kind that’s going to get him in trouble. 

Luke makes him strip. All they really need is for Han to get his pants off, but it’s an established fact that Luke loves Han’s body. It’s similar to Luke’s in a lot of obvious ways, but different in others that seem to fascinate him. 

Han lies bare underneath Luke. He puts his hands behind his head, all on display. Luke bites his lip and spreads his hands over Han’s belly. There’s a little more cushion there than Han would like, but Luke doesn’t seem to mind. He loves the dark hair running down from Han’s navel to the vee of his legs. When he spreads his thighs, the hair there is already wet. 

Luke’s hands travel up, tracing faded scars and flat nipples. Han doesn’t have a lot of feeling in them, can’t play with them the way he likes to tease Luke’s. But the attention certainly isn’t bad. Luke gets so focused. Weirdly, it isn’t uncomfortable to be under that kind of scrutiny. Luke sees all of him and still finds him attractive, worth something. Even if it’s sure to pass. Luke really does do everything with his whole heart. Han tries not to think about what it’s going to be like when Luke finds someone more worthy of this attention. 

Han bucks his hips up. Luke chuckles, getting the message. He slides one hand back down Han’s belly, between his legs. Han’s clit is a hard nub of flesh pulsing with need, but that’s not where he wants to be touched. 

“You can start with two fingers,” Han says roughly. He’s so keyed up, they don’t need much prep. Luke nods. 

He delicately parts Han’s lips and dips his middle and ring fingers into him. Han sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slow, getting nice and relaxed. Luke’s fingers slide into him easily. Han rolls his hips forward to signal that he’s ready. 

Luke starts steadily, pumping his fingers. He leans forward over han, leaning on his free elbow. He meets Han’s eyes as he begins to thrust his fingers in earnest. He switches to his index and middle finger, giving Han a little more of a pleasant burn, and establishes a strong rhythm. 

Han can’t take his intense gaze. Mercifully, Luke’s fingers are at the perfect angle to rub against his G-spot. Han moans and closes his eyes. 

He can feel Luke moving his own hips along with his hand, as if truly fucking Han with a biological cock. It creates a delicious momentum that has Han panting in moments. Luke’s breath is hot on his neck. He’s working too hard to properly kiss or suck a mark there, but his lips and tongue make a valiant effort. 

They both rock and pant and gasp in harmony. Han grips the back of Luke’s shirt in one hand and the bedsheet in the other. He feels a growing wet spot under his ass. Luke lets out pretty little moans as if  _ he’s _ the one being fucked. 

“Fuck. Fuck Fuck, Luke, I’m-” 

Han squeezes his eyes shut and bears down hard, chasing his peak. He gasps loudly. His cunt pulses hard on Luke’s fingers. 

Luke slows and then stops thrusting, but holds his fingers inside of Han. Han’s hips twitch as it becomes too much. His body’s all raw, electricity buzzing under his skin. He’s about to tell Luke, because every brush against his clit is sweet agony, but he’s already pulling away. Han’s still not sure about all this Force stuff, but Luke really is intuitive. 

Luke pushes himself up to kiss Han, wiping his fingers on the sheets. They’ll need to be cleaned anyway. And lately, Luke’s been reminding Han to do that. He’d gotten used to being a slob, but really, he just forgets. Especially with time so hard to track on hyperspace smuggling runs. 

Once Han’s caught his breath enough, he pushes himself up. “You want me to…” 

Luke shakes his head. 

Han frowns. “Are you sure? I’m really happy to. Whatever you want.” 

Luke kisses his cheek, like they’re boyfriends or something. “I’m sure. That was...that scratched my itch for now.”

“You didn’t come like that, did you?” Han asks disbelievingly. 

“No, but that’s not always the goal.” 

Always wise beyond his years, this kid. 

Luke lowers himself down and tucks in against Han’s side. “Can we nap?”

“‘Course,” Han says. A nap sounds great, after the fucking he just had. He just didn’t want to fall asleep with Luke unsatisfied. 

Luke kisses his shoulder. “Maybe when we wake up…” He already sounds drowsy. 

“Sure. Anything.” 

Luke hums. Han breathes in deep. It’ll take him a little while to fall asleep, despite his exhaustion. His brain is too busy. But he lengthens his breaths and closes his eyes. He thinks about this arrangement. How much longer can it last? Han will have to leave at some point; he knows that. He has debts to settle. He’s already more invested in the Rebellion than he ever wanted to be. And if he doesn’t leave first, he’s going to get his heart broken. There’ll be no swaying Luke from this Jedi path, nor the Rebellion. 

He’s told Han that he doesn’t have feelings for Leia, but come on. The Princess of the Righteous Cause. It would be a perfect match. Han’s got about as good a chance with Luke as he has with Leia himself. Smuggler trash. He used to like it that way. 

\---

Luke does drift off for real; he’s not faking it. But Han’s thoughts are so loud, it’s hard to stay asleep. Not that Luke can actually hear his thoughts - he’d have to be really trying to do that, and that’s  _ if _ Han put up no resistance. But he can feel anxious waves pouring from Han’s brain. He wishes he knew why. 

Maybe he’s just uncomfortable sharing his bed like this. It’s not the first time they’ve literally slept together, but it’s usually after a more vigorous session. They tend to just crash, limbs strewn any which way, no cuddling involved. 

An even worse scenario is that he knows about Luke’s growing feelings. He hasn’t said anything about stopping this...whatever it is. He doesn’t really need to. He loves to crow about being a loner, about never settling down. He talks too much about leaving the Rebellion. Still, he’s kinder than he lets on. He might be entertaining this until he works out how best to let Luke down. 

Even though it’s sure to break his heart, Luke wishes he’d just have done with it. Tell him that it’s been fun, but it’s time to get out before anyone - meaning Luke - gets too attached. 

  
His mind’s in turmoil, but his body still relaxes so easily against Han’s.  _ This is temporary _ . He has to remind himself constantly. But his heart hasn’t gotten the memo.


End file.
